Overprotective Guardians
by Fiery Keys
Summary: Set in my 'Overprotective' verse. Lyon and Meredy get into an awkward situation...Jellal is not happy. Oneshot. Lyredy.


**Overprotective Guardians**

Crime Sorciere had dropped by the guild for a visit and for some reason, Lyon (much to Gray's displeasure) was there as well. He first spoke to Gray, got into a mini-brawl with him, and then went off to see Juvia, the love of his life.

"Juvia, my love!" Lyon exclaimed upon seeing her. Juvia blushed and stammered a 'hello' and Lyon beamed, ignoring the disgusted sneer Gray sent his way.

His junior had always been a childish brat, after all.

Anyway! Lyon got into conversation with Juvia, that was, he wooed her with charms that any other girl would die for. But not Juvia, of course, she only had eyes for Gray.

"Juvi!"

Lyon and Juvia turned to see Meredy running upto them, her ever-present cheerful grin on her face. "Meredy!" Juvia cried in delight.

Lyon nodded to Meredy. He tolerated her, but held no great love for her. (What?! She and Ultear kept breaking into his house eight years ago!) Sure, she was a great kid and all, but was waaaay too evil for Lyon's tastes. Shows what bad influence Ultear was on her.

(And no, no matter what Ultear may have claimed to have seen, he did NOT let Meredy cry in his arms over the Tenrou Team's supposed death. Nope, not at all.)

Lyon now resented Meredy for interrupting his precious time with his lovely Juvia. He glared at her jealously as Juvia was clearly more interested in Meredy than in him.

Little brat.

Lyon took a step forward to go and release some frustration on Gray…

...and immediately tripped over a random beer mug someone had carelessly dropped and started to fall.

His reaction was immediate. Lyon instinctively caught hold of Meredy's shoulders to try and steady himself, but his weight was too much for her small frame, and they both crashed to floor.

Meredy's curtain of glossy pink hair spread out on the floor as she collided with it. She stared up at Lyon, who was above her.

The entire guild went dead silent as everyone stared at the couple.

Snapping out of his daze, Lyon hastily got up and held out a hand to Meredy.

"I'm sorry! Are you-"

Lyon never got to finish his sentence, as Jellal's Meteor spell hit him, and he slammed into the wall.

Meredy gasped, as Juvia helped her up. "Jellal!"

Lyon groaned as he got up and glared at Jellal. "What was that-" He paused abruptly, gulping as angry hazel eyes bore into his.

Jellal truly looked like the devil at that moment as he spoke in a menancing tone. " _Touch her again, and I'll make sure you never see another sunrise again._ "

"Jellal!" Meredy shouted exasperatedly. "Stop it."

If Jellal heard her, he made no indication that he had and continued. "Did you honestly think that you could get away with doing something like that to my charge?! Did you?!"

(Somewhere else, Carla sneezed, as she glared at Romeo shyly offering a blushing Wendy a bouquet of roses)

"It was an accident!" Meredy exclaimed and turned to her guildmates. "C'mon, you guys, help me out!"

It wa sof no use. Cobra, who was catching up with Kinana, looked like he was about to die of laughter from Jellal's thoughts. Angel, who was making small talk with Lucy, raised an elegant eyebrow at the scene. Hoteye ranted about love. Racer snickered and added in his own comments. And Midnight…

...well, Midnight, being Midnight, slept. Peacefully, if I may add.

Meredy groaned and decided to take things into her own hands, because it seemed that nobody, not even Erza was wiling to help her. ("I'm enjoying my strawberry cake! I shall not get up for trivial matters.")

Marching upto Jellal, she caught hold of his arm and procceeded to drag him away from a very thankful Lyon.

"Meredy!" Jellal protested. "I was just defending your honour!"

Meredy rolled her eyes. "I know, and I'm grateful for that. But there's no need to get so overprotective. You're taking things too far."

Jellal looked like he was about to protest and then sighed in defeat. "Alright, if you say so."

(Meanwhile, Gray felt a sudden burst of déjà vu, as he glanced at Gajeel, who was being his usual brooding self in the corner.)

 **(A/N): I got a lot of positive response for Overprotective Best Friends that I just had to make a sequel. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
